Understanding
by Ashikawarin
Summary: An imagination on what could happen.


"Ding!" the elevator arrived. I stepped in and press for the lower floor where the lifesaving department is. Just as the doors were about to close, I saw Saijo-sensei running out of his office in a hurry. Trailing behind him was a few nurses and our fellows. I knew something wasn't right. I leaped out of the elevator and hurried along towards the patients ward. Just as I rounded into the room, I stole a quick glance at the clock hanging by the wall. I made a mental note to myself, I knew that after this patient's emergency operation, he would be out of his. Doctors aren't gods, so I pray that Aizawa will be alright.

* * *

Sweat was dripping from my face and my legs were starting to ache after this intense day. Tachibana-sensei breathed a sigh of relief as he placed down the equipment he was holding. The tension in the operation room has finally been release. I took a step away from the table and took off my face mask. I took a long look at the heart monitor standing beside me. Heart beat and oxygen level all stable. It was then my heart finally began to calm down. I turned towards the team and announced.

"All vitals stable, Aizawa-sensei is going to be alright." All around me smile broke out on people's faces.

"I'll handle the rest with the other nurses, all 3 of the fellows and yukimura-san please head back and rest. Fujikawa-sensei, Hiyama-sensei and Saejima-san, please get your wounds check and head home right after. Tachibana-sensei too, please go to your son. I'll be alright here." I gave the order and without waiting for a response, I instructed the nurse to hand me the needle. From the corner of my eye, I saw them leave one by one.

As we pushed Aizawa out of the operation room, I couldn't help but stare at him. We nearly lost him today. We nearly lost the team that is so precious to me.

* * *

"Aizawa-sensei... Aizawa-sensei, can you hear me?" All around me people were screaming and shouting. The patients that we have treated was frantically running for shelter as we felt the aftermath of the incident. From the far end of the room, I heard someone shouting.

"Some parts of the roof on the lower floor collapsed, most patients has been cleared but there are still some that didn't make it!" The lower floor, that's where half of my team was. I tried Aizawa's transmitter again. But there was no response. I looked over to see other doctors from other hospital showing up, I figured it's time to leave the triage area and head down to site.

"Saejima-san! Let's head down, we need to check for injuries!" I shouted across the room as I grabbed the nearest kit. She made haste on her end, and soon we were running in tandem towards the lower floor. The safety has once again been cleared and we proceeded down. Praying for the best and steeling ourselves for the worst.

The moment we entered, I was caught site of Hiyama giving out an instruction to a nurse nearby. I noticed she was bleeding from her head as well as her arm. But before I could call out to her, she turned and saw me. Flashing me her award winning smile, she nodded her head and showed me a thumbs up. Without waiting for a response she turned away and headed towards another man lying by the corner. That was my cue to leave, if she was fine and doing her job, so should I.

"Get out of the way!" A familiar voice shouted from our left. We turned just in time to see Fujikawa dived across a boarder to push a kid away from a falling debris. Before I could react, Saejima dashed towards him.

"Kazuo! Are you alright!" Saejima shouted as she reached out towards him. He flashed her a smile and took her hand.

"I'm alright. Just slightly impaled by a nail on my leg. But I have already disinfected it, so it's fine. Don't worry. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." He joked as he pulled her in for a hug. I felt a smile form on my face despite the situation. Leave it to Fujikawa to ease the tension on an accident site.

"I'll help Fujikawa-sensei with the remaining patients. I think they will need a doctor and a well prepared nurse further in." Yukimura informed us as she came from behind me. Being the professional Saejima always is, she nodded her head. With one last glance at Fujikawa, she stood up and proceeded to back away. I couldn't help but feel the immense pride swelling in my heart. Despite everything that has happen, my team is still at their best condition. Doing whatever they could to save just one more life.

"Head out as soon as you are done, Saejima and I will handle the rest. Call Tachibana-sensei if any help is needed. He is on standby back at the hospital." I instructed them before heading towards the deeper part of the tunnel. They are safe, now all that is left is Aizawa. He'll be alright, I kept reassuring myself. He's the ace of our team, our support. Nothing will happen to him, he is probably just busy saving another patient's life.

As we arrived at the end of the tunnel, we noticed the mess the place is in. There was much more dust in the air, and much more debris scattered around the place. The roof must have collapsed here. My worry for Aizawa grew, he took charge of this area. But where was he now.

"Saejima-san, let's separate and look for any survivals. Aizawa-sensei cleared a lot of patients earlier on, there shouldn't be anyone left but let's just take precaution. But most importantly, keep a look out for Aizawa-sensei." I instructed her before heading off towards the right side. She took off to the left. The place was eerily quiet and void of anyone. As I headed deeper in, I kept praying to myself that Aizawa will be fine. Maybe just an injured leg, nothing major. I couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt. Just as I was about to make a left turn, I heard the sound of something breaking under me.

I stopped in my tracks and looked down. My heart stopped beating. It was Aizawa's transmitter, broken into pieces. I frantically looked around and finally caught a sight of an arm from under a huge piece of debris. I felt my breathing hasten as I was washed over by the unwanted memories of what happened 9 years ago. Back when I rushed into the site without checking the safety. When my sleeves and hands were soaked in warm blood that was oozing out of Kuroda-sensei shoulder. When my body lost its heat and I thought I might have fainted. The sight of Aizawa rushing in, and suddenly I wasn't cold anymore. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those memories. Now is not the time to be thinking of this. Aizawa needs a doctor, and I will be that doctor.

"Saejima-san! I need help here!" I shouted as I rushed up towards him. Please let me be enough.

* * *

"Sensei, we can handle the rest here. You should head back and rest. You've been on site and rushing about the whole day" A kind nurse told me, as we rolled Aizawa into the ICU.

"No, it's alright. I want to finish this to the end and fill his patient record." I smiled at the nurse. As they hooked Aizawa up to the countless machines. I took the laptop at the end of his bed and started filling in his information. I told the nurse I'll handle the rest for Aizawa before heading home. Soon they left to do their different shifts, while I was left alone.

I took the seat beside his bed, and gentle brushed off a fallen hair from his face. I felt a smile forming on my face as I thought to myself. How calm Aizawa always looks. Even when he is sleeping, the only emotions he ever showed was through his eyes. Without the intensity of them, he looks just like any other ordinary person.

I began to remember about the 9 years we have spent together. He was the first among the fellows to have talked to me and tried to make friends. He's always been the one with the harshest words yet the gentlest actions. I remembered him running out after me when I felt so broken after what happen to Kuroda-sensei. Over the years, we've shared many things. My father being diagnose with cancer, his grandmother lying to him. Both their passing, and the struggles of our daily jobs. I find myself often wondering what this growing relationship between us was. Sure, my relationship with the other team have grown as well. But there was always something different with him. I sighed, slowly, I leaned my head against his bed, and soon fell into slumber.

* * *

I felt a hand brushing against my head and I jolted awake. I looked up to see that Aizawa has woken up.

"Aizawa! Let me get you something to drink, give me a moment." I frantically said as I got up from the chair. I can't believe I fell asleep. I took the nearest cup and took a straw for him.

"Here you go, take it slowly." I told him as I fed him the straw.

"Thank you." He mumbled as he fell into his pillow. Silence engulfed the room, I knew I had to say something but I didn't have the heart to tell him about his injuries. Or that he will not recover in time for Toronto. Before I realise it, I took his hand in mine.

"I'm glad you are alive." I whispered as I lowered myself into the seat. I felt him squeeze my hand as he mumbled.

"I'm glad too." We stared at each other, and slowly a small smile formed across our faces. Just at that moment, Saijo-sensei and Shinkai-sensei walked in. I jolted in surprise and tried to pull my hand away but Aizawa just tightens his grips and turn to greet his visitors. I stood there rooted to the ground, not knowing exactly what to do. I suddenly remember what he said, when he first re-joined lifesaving. "Besides, there's you in lifesaving. You're interesting."

I felt the warmth of his hand slipping into mine, and I finally understood what he meant now. I gave his hand a squeeze back, hoping that it would be enough.

* * *

Notes :

Hello! This is my first time publishing anything on fan fiction, so pardon the tons of mistake. Sorry for any trouble caused.

This is the first time I wrote a fan fiction about a drama at all! I really enjoy code blue. ( truth is I've only written 2 other fan fiction for 19 days)

Right so, this is written even before watching episode 9. So I'm sorry for any mistake made. I just had the inspiration to write this after seeing the preview for 10.

I can't believe it's ending! I hope it's not too out of character and confusing.

Honestly, I hope the writing is alright. I do feel it has quite a sudden change in scene.. Hopefully I can work on that.

Please, feel free to tell me how do you feel about this! Would love to hear feedback.

As of now, I hope you enjoyed reading this random story from a random user.

To all the code blue fan fiction writers, you guys are awesome! To all the fans out there, you guys are awesome! And lastly, wherever you are, I hope you'll have a good day, afternoon, evening.


End file.
